Projection systems employ a complex framework of optical elements aligned together to provide an efficient light path from an illumination module through light modulation elements and out through a projection lens. Lens assemblies are used to facilitate the alignment of various lenses with one another and other optical elements in order to satisfy the performance criteria of a particular projection system.
Mass scale production of lens assemblies exploit the smallest of inefficiencies and sacrifice profit margins with every extraneous manufacturing process. Prior art lens assemblies have multiple discrete components including a tube, spacers, lens retainers, locating pins, etc., that may each require several process steps including, for example, turning, milling, drilling, and tapping. Therefore, it is difficult for these prior art lens assemblies to capitalize on economies of scale, while providing a lens assembly suitable to satisfy demanding performance criteria.